User blog:SPARTAN 119/Izetta (Izetta: The Last Witch) vs Race Killercraft (Worldwar series)
The Killercraft, the alien fighter that swept the skies and delivered nuclear death during the Race's surprise invasion in the middle of World War II VS Izetta, the White Witch of Elystadt, who turned the tide against an invasion by Nazi Germany err... The Germanian Empire... WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Killercraft= The Race The Race are an reptilian alien race from a planet in the Tau Ceti system, which they refer to simply as "Home" and the main antagonists of the Worldwar series. The Race have possessed advanced civilization for hundreds of thousands of years before the first human civilizations on Earth, however, their technological advancement is relatively slow, possibly associated with their low reptilian metabolism, among other reason theorized by human and Race scholars. Whatever the case, the Race was unified under a single hereditary monarchy by 100,000 years ago, with a technology level roughtly equivalent to the real-world 1990s. At some point after their unification, the Race developed cryogenic "cold sleep" technology, making interstellar travel possible in spite of not having faster-than-light technology. In the 100,000 years, the Race encountered and conquered two other species, both of which had a medieval technology level and similar reptilian physiology and slow technological advancement- the only two conflicts since the unification. For this reason, Race weapons technology remained at the same level for 100,000 years. In the 1200s Earth calendar, a Race space probe discovered Earth. 800 years later, in 1942, the Race conquest fleet under Fleetlord Atvar arrived on Earth, expecting to find a medieval society. Instead, they found humanity in the middle of World War II. While the Race's superior technology initially gave them an advantage, the major powers on Earth, who banded together, eventually managed to outlast the outnumbered Race, who could not replace their lost troops or equipment. While the Race conquered some smaller countries, the US, Britain, the USSR, Germany, and Japan, as well as some allies of major powers, such as Canada, retained their independence. By 1960, human powers had reverse-engineered Race technology and managed to nearly gain technology on par with the Race, much to the alarm of the Race colonists. In 2035, the United States developed a faster-than-light capable spacecraft, which flew to Home armed with a payload of nuclear weapons as a warning to the Race leadership. At this point, humanity had definitively surpassed the Race technologically. The Killercraft itself Killercraft was the Race term for a fighter aircraft, roughly comparable in capabilities to a real-world fighter jet of the 1990s. The aircraft was capable of flying at speeds greater than the speed of sound, and could fly at an altitude high enough to land on Race spaceship, allowing them to operate even in areas where airstrips were unavailable. The Killercraft was armed with 18 air-to-air missiles and at least one radar-controlled cannon for close range armament, and could also be equipped with air-to-ground and even nuclear weapons for ground attack missions. When the Race invaded in 1942, the Killercraft easily destroyed almost the entirety of human air forces with their superior firepower, and were subsequently used in a ground attack role. While the Race held near total air superiority at the start of the war, they suffered from the crucial weakness of being isolated from their homeworld, and unable to replace destroyed craft or expended missiles. As the Race had fought only two conflicts in the last 100,000 years, their aerial tactics were far more primitive than those of humans, and human military forces, the British in particular, developed tactics to defeat them using radar and massed anti-aircraft guns. As more the war dragged on, more Killercraft were lost due to anti-aircraft fire and could not be replaced, and advanced munitions such as guided missiles ran low. The major powers if the US, USSR, British, Germany, and Japan, on the other hand, could replace their aircraft, and Germany and the UK even produced their own, albeit much less advanced jets. In the end, the Race conquered some smaller countries on Earth, but failed their efforts to conquer the major powers of Earth. By the Race-German War of 1965, the Race discovered, much to their alarm, that humanity had created fighter aircraft and other weapons nearly on par with their own. By 2035, the human race had completely technologically surpassed the slow-advancing Race, even managing to create faster-than-light capable spacecraft, which the Race failed to invent. Armament Note: The Killercraft could carry multiple weapons including both air-to-air and air-to-ground ordnance and even nuclear warheads, however in this battle will be armed with an entirely air-to-air loadout with no nukes. 18x Air-to-Air missiles The primary air-to-air weapon of the Killercraft were up to eighteen guided missiles similar to those which existed in real life during the 1990s. While the precise guidance system is unspecified, it is likely that they were either heat-seeking or radar-guided, likely both designs were available. The missiles were capable of flying at least ten times faster than any WWII-era fighter, likely between Mach 2 and 4, similar to modern missiles. While the ranges are not specified, they are far greater than the machine guns and cannon of WWII-era fighters, likely tens of kilometers. Radar-assisted cannon The close-range armament of the Killercraft consisted of an automatic cannon, likely comparably to the 20mm or 30mm weapons of most real-world modern fighter, firing explosive shells with an effective range of a few hundred meters in aerial combat. The weapon had some sort of radar fire-control assistance to aid in aiming. =Izetta= Izetta is the titular protagonist of alternate history-fantasy anime Izetta: The Last Witch. Izetta was a member of a traditionally nomadic people living in the fictional European country of Eylstadt (consisting of the real-world Austrian regions of Tyrol and Vorarlberg) during the early 20th century, and, at least apparently the last descendant of a line of witches who existed in Europe, but went extinct over the years, possibly due to persecution during the Middle Ages and Rennaissance. During her childhood, Izetta befriended a girl who she did not realize was Ortefiné Frederika von Eylstadt, commonly referred simply as Finé, who has snuck out of the palace when she met Izetta. Izetta showed Finé her powers, and was surprised that Fine, unlike most of her other people who found out about her powers, was not afraid of her. While she was with Izetta, an angry mob of villagers blamed Izetta for burning down a barn, and threatened to attack her. Fine stood in front of them, and in the purpose, took a grazing thrust from a pitchfork. Even after Fine and Izetta went their separate ways, Izetta felt indebted to and enamored with the princess for saving her life. In 1940, Izetta, now a young woman, was captured by agents of the Germanian Empire (an obvious analogue for Nazi Germany) all of the other residents of the village she was staying in, including Izetta's grandmother, were slaughtered. Izetta was placed in some form of suspended animation, and loaded onto a train. By a twist of fate, Izetta was reunited with Fine after the princess was captured by Germanian agents in neutral Westria (Switzerland), on a diplomatic meeting with a Britannian (British... obviously) ambassador, attempting to broker an alliance. Soon after Fine and Izetta were captured, Germania invaded Eylstadt. On the plane to the Germanian capital of Neue Berlin, Fine took advantage of a sudden loss of power in the plane to seize a Germanian officer's sidearm, however, she was shot in the shoulder in the struggle. Izetta somehow sensed that Fine was on the plane and in danger, and awoke from suspended animation, destroying both the capsule she was held in, as well as the plane. Izetta grabs an anti-tank rifle, among the planes cargo, and using it like a broomstick of the classic depiction of witch, flies through the air and catches Fine. Izetta flies back into Eylstadt air space, shooting down two Germanian fighters using her magic (plus one which crashes and one shot down by Fine using the rifle), arriving with Fine, at that point unconcious from her wound near Coenenberg, where the Eylstadt Army is attacked by numerically and technologically superior Germanian forces. Fine regains consciousness to find Izetta by her side, but immediately insists on getting up to speak to the troops. The Eylstadt Army puts up a valiant resistance, but Germanians eventually begin to overrun their positions. As a squadron of Stuka dive bombers makes a bombing run on the mountaintop where Izetta and Fine are standing, Izetta uses her magic to levitate several medieval lances, using them a guided missiles to destroy the bombers. Izetta then attacks Germanian armor. When the medieval swords she uses as levitated projectiles fail to damage the Panzers, Izetta resorts to using her magic to levitate and throw the tanks themselves through the air, and also commandeers an Eylstadt anti-tank rifle, which she uses both as a mount and as a weapon, flying in to attack the rear armor of the tanks or simply magically "supercharging" the bullets to completely overpenetrate a Panzer III. The battle is won thanks to Izetta's intervention. After the victory at Coenenberg, the Archduke of Eylstadt dies, and Fine succeeds him. Fine uses her coronation as a chance to show of Izetta's powers to world in a public appearance, proclaiming her the second coming of the White Witch, a legendary figure who defended Eylstadt from an invasion at some point in the past. Izetta is also given a custom anti-tank rifle equipped with a motorcycle-like seat, as well as handlebars with an attached trigger as a mount. Izetta wins a second major victory when she destroys a staging areas within Germania itself. However, at the same time, it is discovered that Izetta's powers only work over certain ley lines on the Earth. This, along with the sheer numbers of Germanian forces, mean that while Izetta is a powerful weapon, it is imperative that Fine gain the support of Britannia if they are to have any chance at surviving. After gaining Britannian support by sinking the Germanian aircraft carrier Drachenfels, Izetta is faced with the threat of a renewed Germanian invasion spearheaded by a second witch known only as Sophie. It is revealed that Sophie is a clone of the original Rennaissance-era White Witch, who sides with the Germanians to avenge her being betrayed to the Inquisition by a conspiracy of Eylstadian nobles. The Germanians make use of new weapons based around the witch, including V-1 rockets guided by Sophie's magic against both Eylstadt and Britannia to spearhead a conventional assault. In the conflict, Izetta is almost captured and severely wounded, regaining her strength only literally as the Germanian Army overwhelms the Fine's bunker. After driving off the Germanians, Izetta flies off to eliminate Sophie and prevent her from guiding a "magi-tech" missile with the firepower of a nuclear warhead into Elystadt. Weapons and Abilities Note: This will be the Episode 9 version of Izetta- before she got the magic stone and all limitations went out the window Custom Anti-Tank Rifle Izetta's primary weapon and mount after she was officially made the cornerstone of Eylstadt's defense is a custom-made anti-tank rifle, similar to a Lahti L-39, but with a barrel more resembling that of a British Boys rifle. The version in this battle will be the final upgraded version, with drum magazine with a presumed capacity of between 30-50 rounds of 20mm (or similar sized caliber) ammunition. The weapon may be capable of fully automatic fire, though Izetta may have simply been "mashing" the trigger in that instance. The rifle also has a motorcycle-like handlebar with mounted trigger, a seat, also similar to that of a motorcycle, and a foot stirrup. These modifications allow Izetta to easily aim and fire the weapon while riding. Izetta's magic is capable of making the rifle fly at up to 400 kilometers per hour while she rides it similarly to the broomstick of a stereotypical witch. Telekinesis One of Izetta's most commonly used forms of magic is a form of telekinesis which she can use to make objects fly. This ability seems to be limited by the mass of the object in question. Izetta can make an anti-tank rifle with her flying on it travel at about 400 kph, however, she can accelerate an anti-tank rifle bullet to the point that, when combined with energy from firing, can go all the way through both the front and rear armor of a Panzer III and keep going. Izetta can lift multiple objects, provided she has made physical contact with them recently, however, in an emergency, she can "cheat" this rule by dropping a droplet of blood on the object as she flies by, albeit at the relatively small cost of cutting herself. The greatest mass of objects Izetta is known to lift is the equivalent of three Panzer IIIs, or about 69 tons, though these objects are thrown at about slower speeds than smaller projectiles (though still at speeds up to perhaps 100 kph). Izetta does not seem to be able to throw large objects, such as entire buildings or larger, at all. A more unconventional example involves using this power on a snow bank to launch spikes made of ice at a target. Explosive Lance After her victory at the Battle of Coenenberg, in which Izetta used medieval lances and swords as improvised projectiles, the Eylstadt military designed custom projectiles similar in appearance to medieval lance, presumably intended to exploit the psychological impact of the flying weapons. These versions, however, are equipped with a hardened steel tip and a follow-through explosive payload, making them effective at destroying hard targets such as tanks. Izetta can launch these at a speed of between 400 and 600 kilometers per hour, meaning that she will not be able to chase the faster Killercraft (unless it slows down- quite possible if it can't get a missile lock), but will be able to launch them into the path, timing it so the two will collide. 250 kg Glide Bomb Izetta was later outfitted with a winged 250 kg glide bomb, designed to be levitated with her magic and guided in to a target. While the only one deployed was shot down before it could impact, the sheer amount of explosives would allow it destroy multiple tanks in one shot. While it could theoretically be guided into the path of the Killercraft, it, like the explosive lance, will not be able to use it effectively chase the Killercraft, unless it slows down. For this reason, the bomb will be unlikely to see much use in this fight and will probably ditch it if it makes her too much of a target. Flight Izetta is capable of using levitated objects, typically her anti-tank rifle, as a mount for movement at speeds up to 400 kilometers per hour, with superior maneuverability to period fighter aircraft due to her small speed and very low turning radius. However, for some reason, Izetta is not capable of directly levitating herself- she must ride on top of another object. Object Reinforcement Izetta is capable of reinforcing objects she levitates to use them as shields, while this ability is powerful- able to reinforce a grid made of old swords to the point that it can block a 37mm round, it does not made the object indestructible. For instance, the "sword-shield" Izetta uses to block the 37mm round was heavily damaged, and it is implied it would not survive a the impact from a larger shell. Cold Resistance Izetta is apparently resistant to cold, as seen when she flies over the Alps, in light clothing with no apparent negative effects, and may even be able to spread this effect to a small area around her as, on two occasions Finé is with her, who did not seem to be effected either. During one sequence, Izetta and Finé land on top of a very high snowcapped mountain peak, which, given that Eylstadt is based on the Austrian Alps, may be up to 3798m/12,460 feet in elevation. Given this elevation, Izetta definitely has a substantial resistance to cold, however, this is still an elevation at which it is possible (although it may be difficult for those not acclimated) to breathe without oxygen. All evidence in the anime suggests that Izetta still needs to breathe like everyone else, and would thus likely still eventually reach an upper altitude limit. =X-Factors= Weapons This one is difficult. At first glance, the missiles of the Killercraft have a far longer range than Izetta's rifle or levitated objects, have a higher velocity, and a more destructive impact with their explosive payload. However, Given that the Killercraft could not get a missile lock onto a Russian Po-2 biplane (amusingly enough, given the opponent in this match, flown in by the Russian all-female "Night Witches" bomber regiment), no doubt it would not be able to get a lock onto Izetta when she's flying alone. However, add the cloud of levitated objects she often has around her, she may present a large enough target get a radar lock on. Also, it's not clear if, even after firing her rifle a repeatedly, the barrel would emit enough heat to get a lock with a heat seeking missile. On the other hand, the supersonic speed of the Killercraft will make it difficult for Izetta to hit with her rifle. Given the speed she levitates objects, she will also likely not be able to use objects as missiles- the Killercraft will outrun them... but she could use them to intersect course with the Killercraft- using its own momentum against it. For now, Even. Speed The one is an easy win for the Killercraft. Izetta was clocked at about 400 kilometers per hour in the dogfight with the Me-109s in episode 2. On the other hand, the Killercraft has a comparable speed with a modern fighter, presumably about Mach 2. Maneuverability Izetta takes this one easily as she has a much smaller turning radius than a normal fighter aircraft. While a Germanian prototype fighter managed to keep up with her and almost shot her down, even though the Killercraft may have comparable maneuverability, I still give Izetta the edge as she does not have worry about things like stall speed, meaning she can maneuver at low speeds easily. At these speeds, Izetta will be difficult to hit by the Killercraft, which must maintain a certain speed to keep from stalling. Izetta is also capable of hovering without maneuvering, unlike the Killercraft, which seems to be a conventional (non-VTOL) jet aircraft. Edge: Izetta Service Ceiling Izetta may be resistant to cold, but all evidence in the anime suggests that (at least the pre-OP magic rock version) still has to breathe, and all sequences in the anime (save for one where she exits from an Lancaster bomber over the ocean, so the elevation is unclear), Izetta seems to be flying no higher than the tops of the mountains in Eylstadt, so likely less than 12,000 feet, so breathing would not be problem for someone who lives in such as mountainous climate. However, this suggest that Izetta would not be able to fly much higher than that, as oxygen would get so thin that it would start to get difficult to breath. Even if Izetta's magic can delay blacking out due to lack of oxygen, she does not seem able to fly into the stratosphere and perhaps even higher. The Killercraft, on the other hand, is able to. Edge: Killercraft Defense The Killercraft may have countermeasures, but they will not be any use in this fight, against an opponent without RADAR or guided missiles. The craft is presumably, like most modern fighter aircraft, unarmored in order to maximize speed. Izetta does not have the power to summon a magic shield, but using her levitation and object reinforcement to create a shield... provided she sees the attack coming. Edge: Izetta Flight Range The version of Izetta in this battle is the version prior to getting her hands on the OP as fuck magic rock, and thus will rely on external magic from ley lines to power her flight while it will be less likely to impact her on the small scale of the battle, if she goes too far, she will have to turn back before she loses her ability to fly completely (though if the Killercraft leaves for longer than the time it takes to launch an attack from beyond Izetta's range, before reaching the point where it has to return for fuel, it will be counted as a retreat). On the other hand, the Killercraft will eventually run out of fuel, much like a real aircraft. Even =Notes= The battle will take place above a narrow river valley in the Alps, near an Eylstadtian mountain fortress in the peaks above. The are will have ample ley lines for Izetta to draw magic from, which will extend for at least a few dozen kilometers in all direction, meaning leaving the range will be unlikely. The valley floor will be a cratered battlefield abandoned by all sides and civilians. The battlefield will be littered with destroyed tanks and other vehicles- Germanian, Eylstadian, and even a few Race landcruisers (which look a bit like T-72s), as well as destroyed trees, rocks, and debris, so plenty of improvised projectiles for Izetta. The high peaks will have snow for her to use with her cryokinesis abilities. In addition to destroying the enemy, either side can win by forcing the other to retreat, with one exception: If both Izetta and the Killercraft survive until the Killercraft runs out of fuel, it will be counted as a draw. Voters may vote for this to end in a draw if they believe neither side will be able to score a solid hit on the other. =Battle= Outside of Coenenberg, Eylstadt Izetta POV The battlefield was torn apart by shell craters and scattered with destroyed vehicles- antiquated Eylstadtian FT-17s, Germanian Panzers, and even a few of the ultra-advanced tanks operated by the reptilian invaders- the "Lizards" as humans called them. Thousands of corpses, both human and alien littered the field. A few days ago, the Germanian and Eylstadtians, along with practically every other power on Earth made an uneasy alliance in order to unite against the alien invaders that decimated every army on Earth for the past couple weeks. They made their stand at the mountain fortress of Coenenberg, the mountain fortress guarding the main approach to Landsbruck, the Eylstadtian capital. The enemy struck first with a fleet of a high-speed fighters, armed with rockets that seemed to home in on their targets, picking off aircraft, tanks, and artillery or dropping bombs that punched right trough concrete bunkers and exploded within. The the alien ground forces arrived. Anti-tank rifles, 37mm anti-tank guns, and even 75mm howitzer shells simply bounced off their tanks only 105mm and 155mm heavy artillery had any chance of penetrating them. The guns on their tanks packed guns capable of blowing through a Germanian Panzer IV and going out the other end. To make matters worse, they were supported by strange aircraft with no wings, only rotors on top, raining rockets and gunfire from above as their infantry and armor advanced. In spite of the overwhelming odds, the Elystadtian and Germanian forces made a valiant last stand, holding off the alien forces for a day before finally falling. In this time, they managed to destroy a dozen enemy tanks, numerous lighter vehicles, and killed over 500 alien infantry. In the end, however, they Elystadtians were outnumbered and outgunned, and forced to retreat. But Elystadt still had one final ace up their sleeve: Izetta, the second coming of the White Witch, long thought to be a legend, now flew towards the battlefield, riding an anti-tank rifle like the broom of a classic depiction of a witch, flanked by levitated explosive lances and two 250 kg glide bombs. In the valley below, twenty tanks (or "Landcruisers" as the Race called them) and a similar number of APCs rolled across the ruined battlefield, with eight helicopter gunships flying above them. At a range of about a kilometer, Izetta released her explosive lances. The projectiles flew in like the guided missiles used by the Race, embedded themselves in the sides of the helicopters and exploded in a flash of flame. All of the eight helicopters exploded in a flash of fire their remains spiraling into the ground. Then, the two glide bombs flew in, detonating in the midst of the Race Landcruisers, the blast wave blowing off their turrets or, in the case of a few, throwing them through the air. Of the original 40 vehicles, only four tanks and four APCs survived. Izetta dove in, strafing them enemy with her anti-tank rifle. The 20mm rounds did not have the firepower to penetrate the Landcruiser's armor, but she did managed to knock out all four of the armored personnel carriers, as well as kill the turret machine gunner in one of the tanks. Making a second pass, Izetta landed directly on to of one of the alien tanks. The vehicle was instantly levitated by her magic and flew directly at the enemy vehicle. The two tank collided, putting both of them out of action. Finally, Izetta repeated the act a final time, hurling a race Landcruiser into a nearby mountain lake. Teerts POV Far overhead, Teerts, a Race Killercraft pilot heard shouts of panic on the radio. It was as though the ground forces had suddenly gone mad, making insane claims about a single Tosevite (Race term for humans) female flying through the air without an airplane, seemingly riding on a rifle. Then, the radio was filled with explosions, gunfire, and crashing, before contact was lost with the armored forces. Teerts turned down on the flight stick, diving down towards the last known location of the Race unit. As the Killercraft flew low, only a couple hundred meters above the valley floor, Teerts saw a graveyard of Race vehicles, plumes of thick black smoke marking their final resting place. What could have done this- the Tosevite air forces had been destroyed within days of the invasion, and their Race Landcruisers outgunned their tanks so heavily that ten of them were destroyed for each Landcruiser lost. Then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye, Teerts spotted a flash of red and white fly past his canopy. Turning to face it, he saw a sight unlike anything he had ever seen. Flying above the battlefield on what looked like a Tosevite female riding on a large rifle. Her clothing was bright white, and that "head-fur" that Tosevites had was bright red. Surrounding the Tosevite were eight white conical objects. "This is command, Flight leader, report on the status of the ground unit!", A voice stated over the radio as Teerts broke off to rejoin his flight of two other Killercraft "Ground forces are have been eliminated, I have visual on the unknown hostile contact- that flying Tosevite- reported by their final transmission", Teerts replied, "Repeat, I have visual confirmation of the unknown hostile. Awaiting orders, over." "We read you, Flight leader, engage and destroy.", The Race commander replied. As Teerts finished his transmission, he called to his two subordinates, Rolvar and Gefron, on the radio. "Roger, command, Moving in for an attack run now. Rolvar, Gefron, watch my tail!" Teerts dove down on the mysterious flying Tosevite, a buzzer in the cockpit denoting that he had a radar lock on the Tosevite and the cloud of objects surrounding her. He pulled the trigger on the flight stick twice, sending a pair of missiles streaking towards the target. Izetta POV Izetta heard a whooshing sound and turned to see two streaks of fire flying towards her at high speed. "Go forth!", Izetta yelled, ordering her magically controlled explosive lances to fly behind her, into the path of the incoming missiles. About 100 meters behind her, both missiles exploded as they were each hit by two lances. The strange propeller-less alien fighter flew over her head, Izetta launched her remaining four lances towards the enemy aircraft, however, they were far too slow to hit the target, which flew away at incredible speed, flames coming out of the tail. Izetta didn't know it, but her releasing the lances had made it impossible for Rolvar and Gefron's Killercraft to get a missile lock- she was too small a target. Instead, the two other Killercraft flew in, firing bursts bursts from their twin autocannons. Izetta zig-zagged through the air, using her unparalled maneuverability to evade the fire from the fast-moving craft, flying at less than 100 meters below the side of a mountain. Gefron POV An alarm sounded in Gefron's Killercraft, warning him that the aircraft was nearing its stall speed, he had slowed down too much in an attempt to hit the small, slow-moving target with his cannon. Furiously, he pulled back on the throttle, speeding up and overshooting the target. He would have to go around and make another pass. Rolvar, however, was more aggressive and kept moving at slow speed, convinced that, if he held for just another second, he would be able to get off a clear shot and take the flying Tosevite down. At that point, the target suddenly rose upward, the Killercraft overshooting her even at its slow speed. The rifle that was her mount blazed several times. 20mm rounds punched through the fuselage and exploded into a flash of flames. One of the rounds went right through the canopy, reducing Rolvar to a mist of blood and tissue. His Killercraft slammed into the side of the mountain and exploded in a flash of fire. "Shit! Rolvar's down!", Gefron called into the radio. "I'll attack from the left, you come in from the immediately afterwards Try and box her in against the mountains. That damned Tosevite will wish she had never hatched!", Teerts replied, using disregarding how unsuited the reptilian expression was for the mammalian human. Teerts dove in first, firing the twin cannons of his Killercraft. Izetta only narrowly avoided the burst. Yawing his aircraft slightly to the right, Teerts fired again. This time, the flying Tosevite evaded again, but one shell burst about 30 meters to her side. Izetta POV A stray piece of shrapnel struck Izetta, only barely grazing her shoulder, not seriously wounding her. Izetta was now just meters from the mountain side, and the alien fighter was slowing down and going in low for an attack, moving as though strafing a ground target. Thinking quickly, Izetta threw several droplets of blood from the grazing hit on her shoulder into a patch of snow on the mountainside. Immediately, the snow that was struck by the droplet transformed into a spike of ice, which flew at the Killercraft. The ice projectile impacted the air intake of the Killercraft. The engine cut out immediately as shards of ice infiltrated the inner workings. Rolvar POV Far above him, Rolvar saw the flying Tosevite seemingly launch a spike of ice from the snow on the mountains, right into Teerts' Killercraft. The flight leader's aircraft lost all power and collided with the mountains in a flash of flame. Rolvar could not believe what he was seeing, but it was clear that he could not get near that Tosevite, but his radar could not get a missile lock on her. But there was still one way he could hit her, provided the target stayed at low altitude... Rolvar activated the ftaskelkwank (Race Language term for a laser emitter) pod on his aircraft and tapped the trigger with his hand-claw. The Killercraft released a pair of skelkwank (Race term for a laser) guided bombs intended for ground strikes from the weapons bay. Rolvar kept the beam trained as close to the target as possible- If the target stayed close the ground, she would get caught in the blast. Izetta POV Izetta saw the two black dots leave the alien fighter just in time. She flew upwards, away from the impact point. As she did so, she flew right by one of the alien munitions. For less than a second, Izetta reached out and tapped the side of the bomb. It was now under her guidance now. Using her telekinetic magic, Izetta made the bomb turn upwards, right into the path of the Killercraft. She couldn't move it fast enough to give chase, so she moved the bomb into position so they would intersect. Rolvar never realized his own weapon had been turned against him as the bomb collided with his Killercraft. The weapon exploded in a massive fireball, the blast tearing his Killercraft to countless metal fragments. Rolvar's charred carcass fell the ground, along with a rain of flaming fragments as Izetta turned and flew back to the Eylstadtian Capital of Landsbruck. Expert's Opinion Izetta won this battle because of her greater combat experience, maneueverability, and her small size that made her a harder target, making it practically impossible for the Killercraft to get a missile lock on her. Another factor was the fact that the Race, having only fought two battles in 100,000 years, had a less advanced aerial tactics. Category:Blog posts